


Harry Potter and the Magic of the Force

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin did not become Vader, Awesome Molly Weasley, Cousins, Crossover, Expanded Universe, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Obi-Wan is Anakin's best friend and brother, Palpatine Lost, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Bashing, Star Wars Legends is my Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Near the end his First Year, Harry learns that he has a distant cousin, who has left the Jedi Order after the Clone Wars has ended and agrees to come to his new home.Harry is about to experience not only a caring relative, but the Magic of the Force.
Relationships: Eventual Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker, Harry Potter & Anakin Skywalker, Harry Potter/?, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. New Family and meeting the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's life changes for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Anakin's theme from Phantom Menace, while writing this chapter.

Harry was packing his trunk as soon he was going to get on the train and back to the Muggle world. But that filled him with dread, as he thought of 4 Privet Drive and the Dursleys

He was treated like trash and he wondered if no one at Hogwarts noticed his plight at all. After all, they believed that he grew up to be a spoiled prince, while he wasn't. He was an abused kid, who wanted a family that cared for him and the Dursleys were not that family.

He wanted a hug of love and care from someone and he was thinking of hiding in Hogwarts, until...

Then, Professor McGonagall approached him and spoke: "Mr.Potter, I will get you to the Headmaster's office, as he wants to talk to you."

He followed her to the gargoyle, which was interesting.

"Sherbet Lemon," McGonagall said, as the gargoyle has then moved aside and the entrance to the Headmaster's office. It was filled with shelves, portraits and next to the desk, there was a porch with a fiery bird.

"Hello, Harry. I would like to thank you for your bravery this year. I was hiding the artifact in order to protect it from You-Know-Who, but I didn't know that one of my professors was possessed," Albus said.

"Thanks, professor, but, am I coming back to them?" Harry spoke.

"No, Harry. We all saw how thin you were at the Sorting and while you were unconscious in the hospital wing after the battle against Professor Quirrell, I approached your 'family' and they told me that they do not want you to return. You will not return to the Dursleys ever again and I am very sorry for condemning you for ten years of pain, while I should have placed you into loving home instead," Albus replied with sorrow in his tone.

"Professor, it's alright. You could not have known at the time. But, where I'll go?" Harry asked.

"I actually discovered that your mother had distant cousin, but she died thirteen years ago. But, she had a son, who is twenty-two years old. He is a retired General of the War, that plagued the Galaxy for three years. He lives on the star called Naboo and tries to live a peaceful life after the war. I will reinstate the Blood Protection on his house and thus, you will be in a loving home and be safe at the same time," Albus answered.

"Of course! I wanted to get the hell away from that house and someone who really cares," Harry spoke.

"Then it is decided. I will take you to the new home and I will ensure that you will be able to stay in touch with your friends," Albus agreed.

"So, Albus, will be he safe with this cousin of his?" McGonagall asked.

"He will be safe with Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One that has fulfilled his destiny by defeating as Sith Lord and bringing the balance to the Force. I've heard that his title is Hero With No Fear, but he is a kind person, who will protect those for whom he cares for. You were right, the Dursleys were the worst Muggles and I will ensure that I will not make anymore mistakes with Harry. And from what I heard, Anakin Skywalker's father is still alive and well, although he is retired from the war," Albus replied, before he and Harry vanished from the office.

They arrived at the cottage, which was in the mountains, as something told him that his distant cousin preferred privacy and the quiet life, after retiring from the war. There was a garage, which meant that the transport was stored there.

Albus knocked onto the door, as Hedwig observed from her cage, as she was curious at what she would see.

The door opened the young man, who wore citizen clothing, had brown hair and blue eyes. He definitely didn't expect people at his house, not especially when he was getting ready to go to meet up with his best friend.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Greetings, Anakin Skywalker. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from planet called Earth. I have found out that you have a distant relative named Harry Potter and his previous guardians were found to be unfit," Albus replied.

"Potter? I've never heard that name and I can't believe that you're my distant relative," Anakin spoke with the shock, before he let the Wizards into the cottage.

The cottage was decent and Harry liked it more that the 4 Privet Drive. It was of a mess a bit, as Anakin was packing some of his things in a bag, since he had a meeting to go to.

"I will leave you two to get to know one another. Fawkes, my Phoenix will send the letter with the list of school items. Have a good summer, Harry," Albus spoke.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A House Elf will get letters to both of them. I will asked Rimley to fetch the letters from your friends.

"Technically a slave," Anakin snarled.

"Actually no, Anakin. House Elves are servants and Rimley is here to help you and young Harry. I am sorry if this offended you."

"It is alright, Professor. I was a slave for nine years, before becoming a Jedi. But I do not mind it now. Harry, it's wise to send letters to your friends, as I was actually writing a message to my friend and brother, that I was going to meet up with him soon enough at the bar in the city, before you came here," Anakin replied.

"When's that meeting?" Harry asked.

"Today. I was actually getting ready to go, but I guess that I am taking you with me. First, let me store your things and let your friend out of the cage, as I am sure that she hates being in it," Anakin answered as he opened the cage. Hedwig looked at the stranger, before she flew onto his shoulder and nipped one of his curls with her beak. Anakin chuckled as he petted her with his flesh hand. She liked a new friend. "Master Qui-Gon will like her and I bet she will like him in the return.

While Harry changed to his everyday clothes, Anakin took the trunk to Harry's room and the cage was on the floor next to the desk, while Harry was writing the letter to his friends

A House Elf named Rimley was waiting until Harry was done with the letter writing, as Anakin was talking with Albus to get certain things over. Harry then signed the letters,

"Rimley, can you send these letters to Ron and Hermione? I need to tell them where I will be this summer, so they won't be worried about my whereabouts and didn't send letters at the wrong location," Harry said as he gave the letters to the House Elf.

"Rimley will gladly do that, Master Harry," she agreed as she then used magic to disappear with the letters in her hands.

"I am going to get familiar with your world at some point, but first, I will introduce you to my best friend, before we'll begin a new life," Anakin said as he then opened the garage, which had the transport of some sort of.

Albus reinstated the Blood Wards and then left them to their own business, as he used his Phoenix to go back to Earth and Hogwarts, confident that Harry was going to be safe now.

They rode a speeder to the city, where they were to meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's former mentor, who was waiting for them at the Cafe.

"So, Headmaster agreed that you are to stay here with me. I was getting kinda lonely as of late, as my former friend is missing and I can't find my former pupil," Anakin said.

"Professor Dumbledore did say that you have retired from the war. What was it?" Harry asked.

"The Clone Wars. It was a scheme by a Sith Lord that I used to trust. But when I learned the truth, he was a goner," Anakin replied.

"He was a Dark Lord, then," Harry said.

"Close. Anyway, we are arriving to our destination. Please, stick close to me, while I am meeting up with him," Anakin said, as Harry agreed.

He soon arrived at the caffe's parking lot, as Harry assumed, while Hedwig flew behind them. She was curious in new houses and new place, but she had to remain with Harry, as they were in the strange place.

"Anakin, it's good to see you again," Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed, as he hugged his brother in all but blood, since they were trained by the same man.

At this moment, Hedwig took off from Harry's shoulder and flew above the men, spooking the one, while Anakin chuckled. Hedwig was on his shoulder, as he then petted her.

"Whoa, what's that bird?" Obi-Wan asked, as he watched the snow-white bird on his former Padawan's shoulder, before it proceeded to fly on Obi-Wan's shoulder and nipped softly his hair. Then it flew off his shoulder.

"Funny story, but I just found out that I have a distant cousin and the bird is his owl, who is taking a break, as she was in the cage for a transportation," Anakin replied.

"Cousin? Where is he then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Here. I took him with me, as it's his first day with me. Did you think that I was going to have him stay at home? He is nearly twelve years old, for the Force's sake," Anakin replied as Harry was petting Hedwig, who was on Harry's shoulder, watching it all.

"You said that it was just today that you found out, is that right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I found out that I have a distant family minutes ago, when an old Wizard brought Harry to my cottage. His maternal family was found unfit, and he wants a caring home. If things were so bad back there, I am not surprised that he would hide in Hogwarts to get away from them," Anakin explained.

"Poor Harry. I hope that you will be able to take care of a kid," Obi-Wan spoke again, as Harry was looking through a book of sorts of.

"I trained a fourteen year old for a few years, what makes you think that I will fail with my cousin that needs me?" Anakin asked.

"I was just asking, as once again, you have a responsibility on your shoulders," Obi-Wan replied, as Hedwig hooted at them to get their attention.

"Harry, what's that?" Anakin asked, as he overlooked Harry's shoulder.

"Anakin, it's the Photo-Album. Hagrid, a Half-Giant gave it, while I was in the Hospital Wing. These are photos of my mom and dad. Have a look," Harry replied as he showed the photo-album.

The Jedi smiled as they saw the photos of people, who were relatives to both Harry and Anakin. Lily Potter, Harry's mom was Anakin's distant aunt, while James was distant uncle. They were seen dancing, at their wedding and holding the little Harry.

_"Aunt Lily, Uncle James, I swear that I will take care of Harry and love him. I will protect him from that Dark Lord and will see that your sacrifices are honored and not in vain," Anakin spoke through the Force, as he hoped to reach out to them._

As he opened his eyes, he saw Harry and Obi-Wan talking, as Hedwig was petted by the Negotiator, who already friends with the Snowy Owl.

The rest of the meeting was a delicious lunch, as Harry was talking with his new cousin and friend about their time as Jedi, as Obi-Wan mentioned some of Anakin's mischief as a Padawan, which reminded Harry of Fred and George. He wondered what if the Weasley Twins and Anakin met? Would they learn something from one another?

After the meal, Obi-Wan watched as the speeder rode off with the passengers, as the owl flew after them.

Later that evening, Harry read letters from Ron and Hermione, as he was finishing off his dinner. He was finally in the home, where he was loved, as Anakin had a kind heart and was ready to show it on his sleeve.

First letter was from Ron-

**Harry**

**I am very glad that you are okay, as we thought that you were returning to those Muggles, but I guess that they were truly bad people after all.  
**

**At first, I thought that it was not true, as the books depicted you as a Prince. Dad told us that the muggles have the saying that not all written in books to be true. Here is the case, with you, mate.**

**Yes, Professor Dumbledore informed Mom and Dad that you are with your cousin and we hope that he cares for you.**

**Still, we are inviting you to the Burrow for the summer, in case things with your new relative get boring, but I believe that he'll plenty things to show you.  
**

**Write back any time, mate and have a great summer.  
**

**Ron**

The second letter was from Hermione. Rimley said that she took it next after Ron's.

**Hi Harry**

**Woah, a cousin that you didn't know?! That's so cool! I hope that he treats you better than the Dursleys ever had! You deserve to live in a happy home after all that you had to endure.  
**

**I've just returned home and I told my parents about my time and they are glad to hear that I have you as a friend. They would like to meet you.  
**

**Speaking of the Dursleys, they went too far with one of the patients at my parents' dentist clinic before the summer holiday began and once Professor Dumbledore told me of what was going to happen to them, my parents agreed to press charges of child abuse against them. I do not blame Professor for not knowing how they would treat you as he did care for you, but messed up. At least he apologized and found you a suitable home, even when my parents offered to take you in.  
**

**But at least, you are in caring home now.  
**

**Have a great summer, Harry!**

**Hermione.**

"That was a swift mail from them. I am happy to know that your friends are good people," Anakin remarked.

"Ron and Hermione are good friends, Anakin. You'll be glad to meet them both when we go to shop for this year's school items," Harry replied.

"Of course. I am sure that the meeting will be a great one. Let's relax for the evening, before going to bed. I will alert Master Qui-Gon to my new situation and see if he can give an advise. He is my father after all. I saw him as a father figure first, until the DNA test confirmed that we are related," Anakin spoke.

After a dinner, which involved strange, but a tasty food for Harry and a warm drink, he ticked off a day on the calendar. They watched some Holo-News, which involved talking about politics and the news in the Republic. Anakin just scoffed at the political trash and wanted to see Pod-Racing to show Harry the sport that he had done to free himself, but he didn't think that it would be a good idea.

Near bedtime, Harry was reading one of history books, before Anakin entered.

"I have a song, that will help you sleep. I heard this song from my mother and she sang it to me as a baby and my father sang to me, when I was his Padawan," he spoke as he tucked Harry in and began to hum the lullaby. Hedwig was getting familiar to her new home, so she was flying through the Naboo night sky and exploring the new world on her own.

"Good night, Harry, sweet dreams," Anakin spoke softly, before he left the room to return to his for the night. The life outside of the Order was about to truly begin, as he had a little cousin, whom he had to protect from the Dark Lord, who was after Harry for revenge.

Anakin told himself that he would do everything to protect his little cousin and the Force would help him to complete that mission.


	2. Summer holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry celebrates his twelveth birthday and goes to the Diagon Alley.

Life at the Skywalker Cottage was a lot different. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Skywalker's house burst with the strange and unexpected, especially with all that Galaxy Far Far Away stuff in the place.

For example, Anakin once was fixing a cleaning robot or a droid for someone, who sent it to the address, but it caused a lot of mess, that Harry and Anakin had to clean it, using the hands and the Force. The droid was returned to the owner and a decent amount of money was paid for. Or Credits, as they were called. Anakin had spent money mostly for the living, as he had one more mouth to feed, which was Harry. But he loved his cousin and Harry saw that Anakin was a caring person.

He also was slowly helping Harry to heal from the abuse and even contacted his father about the situation after Harry came to his home. Harry was busy exploring the new place and getting used to the fact that he wasn't going to do chores anymore, unless he would cook for himself

When Harry was practicing on his broom, Anakin was contacted by Qui-Gon, who kept an eye on the situation about Harry's relatives.

_Anakin_

_I am glad to hear that you are well and not alone, as I planned to visit you the day Harry came to you, but the training of the younglings in the living Force had me occupied in the Temple.  
_

_I checked with the local news and the justice was done for the young Harry. I have the article here that was published a week after Harry went to your home._

There was the attachment to the file and Anakin read it-

_**Harry Potter's Muggle family arrested!** _

_**A week after the Boy Who Lived left for the summer holidays, the Muggle Child Services had arrested the Dursley family, after the report of the abuse was filed with the Muggle Police authorities .** _

_**The investigation revealed abuse, that our savior had to endure until his coming to Hogwarts! Also, this reporter discovered in their independent investigation that the Muggle teachers were bribed by Mr Dursley to close eyes on the abuse, leaving it unchecked!** _

_**As the result, Vernon and Petunia Dursley are now facing the prison sentence and the teachers who were bribed were fired for not reporting the abuse. The custody of the Boy-Who-Lived was given to a distant relative, whose name will be not disclosed as per Albus Dumbledore's request.** _

_**We at the Daily Prophet hope that Harry Potter will live a happy life with his new guardian.** _

This was the final chapter in Harry's life with them, as Harry was free and living far from the torment. In the desire of the revenge, Dudley wanted to torment the Freak by writing letters, but Anakin foresaw that and had told Rimley and Hedwig to destroy any such letter that they came across. Only letters that came from Ron, Hermione and the School were to come to the house.

For example, Rimley found a stack of letters that were addressed to Harry from Dudley and sent the stack to a Muggle paper shredder. Arthur Weasley had sent a letter to Anakin that Albus would ensure that Dudley would be punished for such attempts and he would be lectured that Harry didn't deserve the treatment that he got, while growing up.

Anakin was now a fit guardian for the boy and he would ensure that Harry was going to be protected, as the Ministry recovered the Wills of the Potters and revealed that Harry was not meant to be placed at the Dursleys at all, which resulted in Albus getting seriously fined. Only placing Harry with a new suitable guardian, who had the experience of interacting with children, saved Albus from losing his position as the Headmaster and the Chief Warlock. But from that point on, he had no longer any say where Harry would go, as Anakin had also registered Harry as the Republic Citizen and Chancellor Padme Amidala sent a letter to Albus that in case something bad happened to Anakin, Qui-Gon would be in the next line of the guardians and Albus would have no say in that decision.

Albus respected the decision and he feared her, as Padme Amidala was one woman, that you didn't want to mess with.

Now, Harry lived in a new and loving home and in time, he would forget the Dursleys, as Anakin showered him with love at every opportunity he had.

At the 31st of July, he woke up with Anakin next to his bed. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" he exclaimed, as he hugged his little cousin. "Rimley left plenty gifts from the friends."

Harry jumped up and ran to the living room, where the wrapped gifts were awaiting for him. These were from Ron and Hermione, who sent gifts. Some of them included books and even Muggle items.

Anakin and Harry had an amazing party at the restaurant, where they had the delicious dinner and had fun. There were games that Harry played with Anakin, before they went back home and had a flight on their broom/Starfighter above Theed.

Harry had the best birthday in his life, as it was no longer with Dursleys, but instead, a cool cousin, who was a pilot and a former General. The life was getting better.

On the second of August, Fawkes got them a letter, which included the list of the items required for the second year along with the usual direction of getting on Hogwarts Express on September the 1st.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE: 

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk 

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart 

43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart 

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart 

"Seems that you are going to have a new teacher in the school this year. I just wonder if he is going to be competent for his post," Anakin said as he took at the list.

"Same. We will go to the Diagon Alley with Rimley's help. You will love the cart ride at the Gringotts. So, let's just get some stuff, before Rimley will take us to the Diagon Alley," Harry said as they packed, before Rimley took them to Earth.

Qui-Gon joined up with them, as he wanted to visit the new world.

They arrived at the Leaking Cauldron and Harry led them through the entrance to the alley. Of course, Anakin was amazed and had to restrain his emotions from blowing within him.

“Harry! Harry! Over here!” Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her. 

"Hi, Hermione!" he shouted, as he saw his friend. Anakin and Qui-Gon let the reunion take place, as he stood aside.

"How is your summer so far?" she asked.

"It's awesome! He and his Father are teaching me how to use the Force and they are here. I told Anakin about the cart ride in Gringotts, so he is here," Harry replied, as Anakin saw the girl.

"Hello," Hermione said as Anakin waved politely back.

"Ron and others are coming here too!"

"Alright, we will go to the bank to get the money, before the shopping," Harry agreed.

Harry and Anakin entered the bank and the joy of the riding the cart, which proved that Anakin did tolerate them. After all, he was a Pilot during the Clone Wars and he enjoyed the Cart Ride. Qui-Gon was waiting them in the Alley, as he was reading books.

There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside of the Weasley Vault, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. 

"What are you feeling bad about, Harry?" Anakin asked.

"It's Ron's family. They are poor, while I am very rich, because of the money that my parents left me," Harry replied.

"I am sorry for them too. Maybe I can find the way to exchange some credits from my job as a mechanic and give them?" Anakin said to himself, as he was thinking of how to help the poor family.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. 

“We’ll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks,” said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. “And not one step down Knockturn Alley!” she shouted at the twins’ retreating backs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anakin strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry’s pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought five large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams (Fifth was for Qui-Gon, who joined up with them soon enough), which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called _Prefects Who Gained Power._

 _“A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,”_ Ron read aloud off the back cover. “That sounds fascinating…”

“Go away,” Percy snapped. 

"Course, he’s very ambitious, Percy, he’s got it all planned out…He wants to be Minister of Magic…” Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: 

GILDEROY LOCKHART 

will be signing copies of his autobiography 

MAGICAL ME 

today 12:30P.M.to 4:30P.M.

“We can actually meet him!” Hermione squealed. “I mean, he’s written almost the whole booklist!” 

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley’s age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, “Calmly, please, ladies…Don’t push, there…mind the books, now…” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside with Qui-Gon and Anakin. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

“Oh, there you are, good,” said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. “We’ll be able to see him in a minute…” 

"See a Celebrity of this world? That's interesting," Anakin remarked.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard’s hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. 

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. 

“Out of the way, there,” he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. “This is for the Daily Prophet —” 

“Big deal,” said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, “It can’t be Harry Potter?” 

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, but was Force-Pushed by Anakin. "Go away, attention seeker! I am not having Harry's face plastered on the news, unless he asks for it. Oh wait, he never will ask for it, as he hates his fame, so back off," Anakin warned.

"Bloody hell, mate, he hates fame for sure," Ron remarked.

"Yeah, ask him about his time as the Hero With No Fear, and he will switch the topic," Harry replied as he smiled.

"We were just..." the cameraman began.

"Did I ask for his permission to have his photos? No, I advise to leave him alone and keep that celebrity of your world away from Harry, who never asked for any of his," Anakin snapped.

He then helped Harry get away from Lokhart and bought the rest of the books. "Bloody hell, someone is one big mother hen here," Ron remarked.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked as he helped Harry.

"I bet that he is upset that he didn't get the picture in the paper," a familiar voice to Harry sounded nearby.

It was Draco Malfoy, who was in the store. Anakin's eyes flashed yellow.

“Leave him alone, he didn’t want that at all!” said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry and she was glaring at Malfoy. 

“Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart’s books. 

_"His attitude reminds me of Bruck Chun, as he bullied Obi-Wan back when they were Initiates,"_ Qui-Gon thought.

“Oh, it’s you,” said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. “Bet you’re surprised to see Harry here, eh?”

“Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley,” retorted Malfoy. “I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those.” 

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. 

“Ron!” said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. “What are you doing? It’s too crowded in here, let’s go outside.”

“Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley.”

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco’s shoulder, sneering in just the same way. 

“Lucius,” said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. 

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,” said Mr. Malfoy. “All those raids…I hope they’re paying you overtime?” 

He reached into Ginny’s cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration. 

“Obviously not,” Mr. Malfoy said. “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?” 

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. 

“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” he said. 

“Clearly,” said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. “The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower.” 

Both Anakin and Qui-Gon felt that the fight was about to break out between the two and were about to leave, but there was a thud of metal as Ginny’s cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, “Get him, Dad!” from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, “No, Arthur, no!”; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; “Gentlemen, please — please!” cried the assistant, and then, louder than all — 

“Break it up, there, gents, break it up —” 

Rubeus Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny’s old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. 

“Here, girl — take your book — it’s the best your father can give you —” Pulling himself out of Hagrid’s grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop. 

“Yeh should’ve ignored him, Arthur,” said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. “Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Malfoy’s worth listenin’ ter — bad blood, that’s what it is — come on now — let’s get outta here.” 

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid’s waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury. 

“A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must’ve thought —” 

“He was pleased,” said Fred. “Didn’t you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he’d be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all publicity —” 

At the Leaking Cauldron, Anakin, Harry and Qui-Gon had a cup of tea, before Rimley took them back to Naboo.

"It was absolute mess. Was that a publicity stunt that he was trying to pull, using Harry?" the former Chosen One asked.

"I do not know. But something tells me that the year is one big trouble incoming," Qui-Gon replied with a concern, as he sipped tea from the cup.

"That House-Elf named Dobby! He visited me on my birthday and told me not to come back to Hogwarts, due to some sort of danger," Harry added as they stood up and Anakin paid for the drink.

"Whatever it is he was talking about, we will find out. Let's return home and prepare for the next school year. And to avoid him causing trouble, I am taking you straight to the castle at the start of the term," Anakin said, as they returned to Naboo.

Rimley knew how to do that and she was happy to be friends with Anakin, who treated her well.

And as for Harry, he hoped that whatever danger Dobby was speaking of, would be nothing, but absolute rubbish.


	3. The Mess of a start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the Twilight ship was destroyed in Season 5, so Anakin got a new one after the Clone Wars ended, but he gave it the name of the destroyed spacecraft.

The September came fast to the Skywalker House, as Harry finished his summer homework and Anakin managed to repair the ship that he was going to fly on, so he could bring Harry to school and back home. He still did repair other stuff for the people of Naboo, as he needed the money for the living.

Harry was no longer worried about where he was to go after the next school term, as Anakin was his legal guardian, both on Earth and Naboo and the Dursleys signed over the custody to Albus and Anakin got it, the moment he took Harry in.

Anakin did write to Albus about the whole House Elf named Dobby problem and he would take Harry to Hogwarts on a ship. Albus sent a letter back saying that he didn't mind that and he would be glad to see Harry on 1st of September.

Harry and Anakin went to Ilum, the snowy planet, where the cave with the Kyber Crystals was located and Harry got himself a blue Kyber Crystal to make a lightsaber. Harry even showed couple of the spells that he knew and Anakin learned how to cast First Year spells without using a wand or words.

So, the evening before the departure, Anakin and Harry had a delicious dinner and Harry launched the fireworks, that Fred and George sent him on his birthday. It was a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then they drank the cup of the hot tea, before they went to bed.

Harry also sent a note to Ron and Hermione that he was going to use a different method of travel due to Dobby potentialy causing trouble.

The morning fortunately wasn't a mess, as Anakin and Harry were able to prepare to pack for the journey. The trunk was quickly packed and Anakin had the Twilight, a ship that he had in the garage ready for the journey.

Harry imagined through what a mess the Weasleys could be going through to pack the stuff, as they had more people in the family that Harry or others ever had. At least Hermione had no trouble getting to the King's Cross.

Anakin dressed up into the Jedi Robes and locked the house, before he would return with Harry during the summer holidays. He had a good life now, as he had a little cousin to take care for, but there was still a gap in the heart, that wouldn't close.

When they got onto the ship, the cargo was fastened and the Twilight took off into the stars. Harry was petting Hedwig, who wasn't used to that kind of travel, when the ship entered the hyperspace and it took them straight to Earth

On Earth, Ron ran into the solid barrier and had to use his parents' car to get to Hogwarts, as there would be no other solution. He was a Gryffindor and he was not going to chicken out, just because a barrier closed. He would find a way to get to the castle.

Near the evening, the Twilight arrived at Earth and Anakin was guided by Harry to Hogwarts. He was amazed to see the huge castle and he was finding a place to land, as he used the Force to notify Albus Dumbledore that they had arrived.

Albus and Minerva ran outside and found the spot near the Black lake. They shot a couple of green sparks from their wands to tell Anakin that he could land here. He nodded and landed without issues.

The cockpit opened and Anakin with Harry came out. "Mr Potter, that must have been terrifying."

"No, Professor, it was pretty cool. Terra and Naboo are hours away from each other, so Anakin used his ship to get me here."

"I've heard about the House Elf and we'll see what trouble he will cause to see you not return to Hogwarts," Albus said.

"We already dodged the possibility of him stopping Harry getting on the train, but I get the bad feeling that he will try something more to have Harry leave now. If I find that imp after he does something harmful, I will make him regret that he even met Harry Potter," Anakin snarled.

"Mr Potter, your luggage will be taken to the Gryffindor Common Room, while you and Anakin go to the Great Hall."

"Of course. Because I traveled on the ship, will be there a loss of points for Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"It's not the start of the term, Mr Potter, so no loss of points for the unusual travel method. Maybe it's for the best too," Minerva replied.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and wait for the rest of the students, before we rest in our beds from the long journey," Anakin agreed as he and Harry left the ship and it would be taken to the place, where no one would find it, except for Harry and Anakin.

Harry went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Anakin would have a dinner at the High Table, as he was a staff member at this point. He was not going back to Naboo and even Padme would be alerted to it, as he did mention his new position to Obi-Wan, who would warn the Chancellor.

Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and Anakin raised a goblet for any student that went into the House of the Brave. He smiled if anyone went into the Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff. For some reason, Anakin distrusted the Slytherins and their Head of the House. He was unhappy to see Lockhart as well.

The food was delicious and Albus agreed that Anakin would stay to protect Harry and train any Force Sensitive students. Qui-Gon heard his message through the Force and wished his son all the best. Anakin got his own quarter near the Gryffindor Tower, as he loved heights and he looked forward to see Harry during a Quidditch match.

As Anakin was finishing the first serving and was to talk to Hagrid about the creatures of the Magical World, as suddenly, a shadow fell across the Great Hall. Anakin turned to see that something was flying towards the window as people were shrieking.

"How in the name of the Force does that thing fly?!" he exclaimed as he saw that it was a blue car that was heading towards one of the windows. "Everyone, leave the Hall, now!" he added as the students ran to the door to leave the hall.

The car then crashed through the window as Anakin used the Force to slow its descend down. Other teachers came to aid him as well.

"Bloody Hell, how is he able to do that?!" Ginny asked.

"The Force, that's how. Anakin's father was born with it, and I am descendant of two Jedi from the Old Republic Era, Revan and Bastilia Shan. I found out, while obtaining my Kyber Crystal," Harry replied as he showed his lightsaber and the crystal.

"Wicked," someone spoke.

Ron came out and he looked like that he survived a terrible accident at the mine. Minerva smiled at Anakin as he then used the Force to help couple of the students. As she was to berate the student, the certain Potions Professor was about to make a mistake by appearing.

"So, the Express not good enough for you, Weasley,” the Potions teacher sneered at the redhead. "And you, Potter, you are the one who wanted to avoid trouble, so you made Weasley do it. I am taking 200 Points from Gryffindor and I will speaking with the Headmaster to ban you from Quidditch Team. You deserve some punishment for being a spoiled Prince, who believes that he can get away with anything, because of the fame," he then turned to Harry, who went inside to check on Anakin.

"What's your problem with Harry, you greasy scum?" Anakin snarled, as his grey eyes flashed yellow for a second, which frightened couple of teachers and it earned a "Bloody Hell" from Ron, who was about to watch the argument.

"That brat made Weasley to pull such stunt, since he believes that he can use someone to get him to here without having traveling on the train. Harry Potter is just like his father and you are falling for it," Snape spoke.

"You are lying. I am aware of the bullying that Harry had to go through and he will be missing your classes from now on once I speak to Grandmaster Dumbledore. Harry is not a spoiled prince for your information, but an abused child! Have you read an article that came out a week after I got custody of him?! That could have given you an idea of his real home life, before he came to Hogwarts! I treat Harry as a member of my family and so do my Father and Obi-Wan. Cease your torment of Harry because of Uncle James, as Harry has no memory of him at all," Anakin replied back coldly.

"Severus, enough! This has gone too far! I got the message from Anakin, who is a new teacher in the Ways of the Force here at Hogwarts, about your treatment of Harry last year and I am very disappointed in your behavior. You have been fired, as I received this summer letters with the complaints from many non Slytherin students about your behavior in the class. I have already hired someone else to teach the Potions Class and Minerva McGonagall will oversee Mr Weasley's punishment. Mr Potter will not receive any punishment, as he came to the school with his cousin due to the legitimate reasons that I am aware of. The term has not even started, so no points will be taken. Also, Severus, Anakin Skywalker is very dangerous person to mess with, as he had nearly killed the one, who framed his former student during the Ahsoka Tano fiasco. Would you love to feel the same thing as they did?" Albus shouted as he jumped into the argument, when he overheard Snape's declaration of punishment towards Harry, because of his transport method this year.

Snape realized that he lost the argument and backed off from Anakin, who won a verbal battle against a teacher, who tormented Harry and others. He was to leave the castle by the next morning.

"Bloody..."

"Hell..." the Weasley twins commented, who watched the argument.

"Yep, that's my cousin," Harry replied, as he and other Gryffindors had left the Great Hall to finish the dinner at their Common Room.

"As if he wasn't dangerous enough in the Diagon Alley," Hermione remarked.

"So, he will be staying in the quarters near the Gryffindor Common Room?" someone else asked.

"Yes. He will be teaching the Ways of the Force, in case there are more people with such potential here at Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"That's cool! He is already a good person and he will be a great teacher," Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded as they walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. 

"Wattlebird," Percy said as the portrait opened and they entered the Common Room. They finished the dinner with Anakin, who came to visit and join with them.

"Thank you for dealing with Snape, Professor Skywalker," Neville Longbottom said, while Trevor was croaking at Hedwig.

"I saw what he did to Harry and I wouldn't stand for it. That greasy scum has no idea what Harry is really like. I hope he learns now. Plus, what kind of teacher favors students of his house and bullies others? I remember my days as a Jedi Padawan and all teachers were strict, but fair," Anakin answered, after he swallowed one of the sweets.

Ron in fact was glad that Snape would not be teaching, but he was going to serve detentions, by cleaning without any magic used. He was slightly jealous that Harry did fly, but got safely at least.

"Maybe Harry had his own reasons, Ron," Hermione said when Ron complained to her.

"Something tells me that Dobby could be responsible for this and if he is, I will make sure that he regrets it," Anakin said, as he suspected that the House Elf had something to do with Ron flying the car. His whole family was going to be in serious trouble, because of one pest called Dobby.

In his quarters, Anakin used the Force to tell the tale to his father, who was not amused.

_"Hmm, I suspect the same thing, Anakin. I am at least glad that Severus Snape got what he deserves. You were right to stand up to Harry and others, as his behavior is absolutely unacceptable. I am also questioning of Lockhart being a teacher, after what he tried to pull off with Harry in the Diagon Alley this year. Something tells me that the trouble concerning him and Dobby is not far. I am also sensing something dark in the Castle, so stay cautious, both of you." Qui-Gon replied, before he ended the communication._

Anakin meditated, before he fell asleep in his bed. His quarter was near the Gryffindor Tower, and he felt at home. He missed Naboo and he the stuff, so he felt at home in the school.

Now, he had to deal with three more problems, Dobby, Lockhart and this dark thing in the castle. Force help them, if it was something dangerous.


	4. Trouble with Lockhart's class

Harry woke up with the new strength, as he and others were ready for the new school term, which started with Snape being fired, Anakin being a teacher in the ways of the Force and worse, Lockhart being the DADA teacher, as he somehow got accepted, despite his questionable behavior towards Harry in the Diagon Alley that summer. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said “Morning,” which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way Ron had arrived into a school.

The window had been fixed and Anakin was now seen with the rest of the staff, although he avoided Lockhart, so he sat far away from the new professor. And Harry didn't blame his cousin at all.

Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met. 

“Mail’s due any minute — I think Gran’s sending a few things I forgot."

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville’s head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione’s jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. 

“Errol!” said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. 

“Oh, no —” Ron gasped. “It’s all right, he’s still alive,” said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. 

“It’s not that — it’s that.” 

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

“What’s the matter?” said Harry. 

“She’s — she’s sent me a Howler,” said Ron faintly. 

“You’d better open it, Ron,” said Neville in a timid whisper. “It’ll be worse if you don’t. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and” — he gulped —“it was horrible.” 

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. 

“What’s a Howler?” he said. 

But Ron’s whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. 

“Open it,” Neville urged. “It’ll all be over in a few minutes —” 

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol’s beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling. 

“— STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —” 

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

“— LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN’T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED —”

Anakin was fortunate to hear the tirade from his spot, but he never imagined Mrs. Weasley, a kind woman that he met in the Diagon Alley, could be this furious. He blamed the imp named Dobby, who could have closed the barrier and led to this mess and swore that he would use the Force to toss the imp around.

_"Anakin, don't!" his father exclaimed through the Force, when he felt his son's anger light years away._

“— ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER’S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.” 

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron’s hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. 

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron’s head.

The Herbiology Lesson was about the Mandrakes, the screaming plants, that could unpetrify people, when made into the potion. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to plant them into the pots, while wearing the earmuffs to protect their hearing and not being knocked out.

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration. 

Professor McGonagall’s classes were always hard work, but today was difficult. Anakin did teach him to focus during the summer and Harry had no trouble to turn a beetle into a button and it was a good button. Same was with Hermione.

It turned out that during the crash, Ron broke his wand and he had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn’t pleased.

“Stupid — useless — thing —” 

“Write home for another one,” Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker. 

“Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back,” said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. 

“‘It’s your own fault your wand got snapped — ’” 

They went down to lunch, where Ron’s mood was not improved by Hermione’s showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration. Harry's mood didn't change at all.

“What’ve we got this afternoon?” said Harry, hastily changing the subject. 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” said Hermione at once.

“Why,” demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, “have you outlined all Lockhart’s lessons in little hearts?” 

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he’d seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red. 

“All right, Harry? I’m — I’m Colin Creevey,” he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. “I’m in Gryffindor, too. D’you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?” he said, raising the camera hopefully. 

“A picture?” Harry repeated blankly. 

“So I can prove I’ve met you,” said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. “I know all about you. Everyone’s told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you’ve still got a lightning scar on your forehead” (his eyes raked Harry’s hairline) “and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures’ll move.” Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, “It’s amazing here, isn’t it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad’s a milkman, he couldn’t believe it either. So I’m taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it’d be really good if I had one of you” — he looked imploringly at Harry — “maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?”

"What's with this invasion of privacy, Mr Creevy?" a familiar voice sounded nearby.

It was Anakin, who saw both of them.

"Professor Skywalker, I am sorry, but I didn't know that you took issue with Harry being photographed," Colin said.

"It's alright. I am sorry if I am a such mother hen to Harry, but my cousin doesn't like the attention, where his fame is concerned. But when it comes to the attention from me and my father and brother, he doesn't shun it, because we are his family. But please, ask his or better, my permission, because this world clearly has no idea what the word 'privacy' means. Also, I am somewhat hostile towards that loony Lockhart," Anakin explained.

"I'll be taking photos of Hogwarts then. Tell me if Harry agrees to have his photo taken!" Colin agreed as he ran off.

"The answer is never," Harry said, as he hated the attention because of his fame.

"True. The Wizarding World will learn the meaning of privacy if they do not let this whole Boy-Who-Lived worship, because they are worshiping non-existent person," Anakin said as they then parted ways.

They had reached Lockhart’s classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart’s books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing. 

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry. “

You could’ve fried an egg on your face” said Ron. “You’d better hope Creevey doesn’t meet Ginny, or they’ll be starting a Harry Potter fan club.” 

“Shut up,” snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase “Harry Potter fan club”.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom’s copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. 

“Me,” he said, pointing at it and winking as well. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!” 

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

“I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in —” 

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, “You have thirty minutes — start —now!” 

Harry looked down at his paper and read: 

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color? 

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition? 

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date? 

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to: 

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. 

“Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!” 

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

“…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact” — he flipped her paper over — “full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?” 

Hermione raised a trembling hand. 

“Excellent!” beamed Lockhart. “Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —” 

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. Harry had a bed feeling about what was going to happen next.

“Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.”

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. 

“I must ask you not to scream,” said Lockhart in a low voice. “It might provoke them.” 

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

“Yes,” he said dramatically. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies.” 

Seamus Finnigan couldn’t control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn’t mistake for a scream of terror.

“Yes?” He smiled at Seamus. 

“Well, they’re not — they’re not very —dangerous, are they?” Seamus choked. 

“Don’t be so sure!” said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. “Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!” 

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. 

“Right, then,” Lockhart said loudly. “Let’s see what you make of them!” And he opened the cage. 

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling. 

“Come on now — round them up, round them up, they’re only pixies,” Lockhart shouted. 

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, “Peskipiksi Pesternomi!” 

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

Hermione had to freeze them using Freezing charm and they shoved the pests into the cage, since Lockhart retreated into his office.

“Can you believe him?” roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. 

“He just wants to give us some hands-on experience,” said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage. 

“Hands on? “said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. “Hermione, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing —” 

“Rubbish,” said Hermione. “You’ve read his books — look at all those amazing things he’s done —” 

“He says he’s done,” Ron muttered, as he knew that Anakin was hostile against Lockhart and would have more reason to detest Lockhart at this point.


	5. Quidditch practice, Hagrid and the voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to the Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown book in this chapter!

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry’s schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, “All right, Harry?” six or seven times a day and hear, “Hello, Colin,” back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it. 

Hegwid was still friends with Harry, as she was glad that she didn't fly in the car, but on other method of transport and she hooted gladly about her journey on the Twilight to Anakin, when he asked for the apology from her. Ron’s wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron’s hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Whassamatter?” said Harry groggily. 

“Quidditch practice!” said Wood. “Come on!” 

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn’t understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making. 

“Oliver,” Harry croaked. “It’s the crack of dawn.” 

“Exactly,” said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. “It’s part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let’s go,” said Wood heartily. “None of the other teams have started training yet; we’re going to be first off the mark this year —” 

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes. “Good man,” said Wood.

“Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes.” 

When he’d found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he’d gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when he saw Anakin, who was up already.

"Where you're going?" Harry asked.

"For a morning run. What's with the broom?" Anakin said.

"My team got a practice. Want to come and see us?"

"Of course, since I saw you flying once, so, I am coming with you to the pitch!" Anakin replied with excitement. “Since I am new to this and heard of Quidditch a bit, is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms? That must be terrifying.” 

“True,” said Harry, as he then proceeded to the explanation the complicated rules of Quidditch to his cousin, who was new to the sport, just like Harry was new to the Podracing and Anakin had to explain that during the summer holiday. “They’re called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters. And you met them in the Diagon Alley.” 

“Beaters, got it. And the other balls for...”

“Well, the Quaffle — that’s the biggish red one — is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch — they’re three long poles with hoops on the end.”

“The last golden one?” 

“— is the Golden Snitch,” said Harry, “and it’s very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that’s what the Seeker’s got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn’t end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team’s Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points.” 

"And you are this Seeker on Gryffindor Team. How did you end up being a member at the First Year?"

"After I caught Neville's Remembrall, after Malfoy threw it into the air. I've got on the team, as my talents were seen."

Fortunately, after Anakin learned about the Keeper and what they did during the match, he stopped showering Harry with questions and when they arrived at the changing rooms, Anakin said: "I'll watch from one of the seats." as he then left for the stands to find the good spot for him to watch.

Harry nodded, as he rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and touslehaired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are, Harry. That was fast," said Wood briskly. “Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…”

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley’s head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet’s shoulder and he began to snore. 

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on. 

“So,” said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. “Is that clear? Any questions?” 

“I’ve got a question, Oliver,” said George, who had woken with a start. “Why couldn’t you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?” 

Wood wasn’t pleased. 

“Now, listen here, you lot,” he said, glowering at them all. “We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We’re easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —” 

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. 

Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. 

“So this year, we train harder than ever before…Okay, let’s go and put our new theories into practice!” Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stifflegged and still yawning, his team followed. 

They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands. 

“Aren’t you finished yet?” called Ron incredulously.

“Haven’t even started,” said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. “Wood’s been teaching us new moves.” 

He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood’s long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.

Anakin was watching from the stand near Ron and Hermione, which earned him a wave from both of them.

"Hi, Professor! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Watching Harry practice. Was thinking to do a morning run near the lake, but change of plans," Anakin replied.

"That's okay," Ron said as they watched.

"Is that Professor Skywalker, Harry? What is he doing here?" Wood asked, as he noticed the former Jedi watching them.

"Wood, he was going to do a morning run to keep himself in shape, but joined up with us," Harry replied.

Wood nodded and waved to Anakin from his spot. Anakin waved in the return as he then sat back down on the spot, that he picked.

The rest of the practice went without an issue and Anakin was glad to see that it went without a problems. Suddenly...

_"Anakin? Anakin! Can you hear me?!" a male voice spoke through the Force._

_"Who is it? And where are you?!" Anakin asked back through the Force._

_"It is me, Ferus! Don't you remember me? Did the pain of Darra's death made you forget me and our sparrings?"_

_"Ferus?! What are you doing near my home on Naboo?!" Anakin exclaimed back through the Force, as he sensed his former rival's location._

_"I came to seek you out, after I've heard that you killed Palpatine. But, the house is locked! What's that for?"_

_"Seek me out on planet of Earth, near a castle called Hogwarts. I am there, due to a duty of a teacher and a guardian to a Chosen One of the Magical World. I will explain everything, should you choose to meet up with me, after those four long years," Anakin replied._

_"May the Force be with us all," Ferus replied._

Anakin rubbed his forehead as he was shocked that someone from his days as a Padawan contacted him after all those years.

"Professor Skywalker? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she saw that Anakin was distressed by something.

"So, you were going to visit the Groundskeeper after the practice?" Anakin said.

"Yes. Why we don't talk about it, while we visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Anakin replied, as Harry then changed back to the normal clothes and went with Ron, Hermione and Anakin to visit Hagrid.

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid’s house when the front door opened, but it wasn’t Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out. 

“Quick, behind here,” Harry hissed, as he and Ron hid behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly and Anakin eagerly watching from the hiding spot.

“It’s a simple matter if you know what you’re doing!” Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. “If you need help, you know where I am! I’ll let you have a copy of my book. I’m surprised you haven’t already got one — I’ll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!” And he strode away toward the castle. 

Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then he and others came out from the spot and went up to Hagrid’s front door. They knocked.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. 

“Bin wonderin’ when you’d come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again —” 

The four went inside, as Anakin sat down and mused on the conversation, that he had with his former rival.

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry. 

“What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?” Harry asked, scratching Fang’s ears. 

“Givin’ me advice on gettin’ kelpies out of a well,” growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. “Like I don’ know. An’ bangin’ on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I’ll eat my kettle.” 

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts’ teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, “I think you’re being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job —” 

“He was the on’y man for the job,” said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle toffee, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. “An’ I mean the on’y one. Gettin’ very difficult ter find anyone fer   
the Dark Arts job. People aren’t too keen ter take it on, see. They’re startin’ ter think it’s jinxed. No one’s lasted long fer a while now. Now tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Anakin "Why is he being upset?"

"Anakin, what's wrong? I could hear you and someone else speaking through the Force. Who was it?" Harry asked, when he saw his cousin distressed.

"Ferus Olin," Anakin said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Ferus Olin. A fellow Padawan during my days as my father's pupil," Anakin replied.

"Professor Skywalker, can you tell us more about him?" Hermione asked.

Anakin petted Fang, and drank a bit of a tea, before he spoke: "He was Siri Tachi's Padawan during my days at the Jedi Temple, the academy, where the Force Sensitives are trained to be the Jedi. You did hear that Harry is a descendant of Revan and Bastila Shan? That is true. But, I will return to the story of Ferus. He and I were rivals, as he followed the Jedi Code strictly and believed it to be right, which clashed with my beliefs, that the Code should change. Thus, we were rivals."

He looked upon the Golden Trio, before he continued: "Our relationship was a rivalry at best, but when I was sixteen and he was seventeen, we began a secret friendship and I found that I had feelings for him. I thought of finding a moment of confessing to him and then revealing it to Masters Qui-Gon and Tachi."

"But what happened? Did somethin' tear yer two apart?" Hagrid asked.

"It was a year before Clone Wars. We went on a mission to Korriban, a world to the tomb of the ancient Sith Lords in search for Gratha Omega. While Gratha was stopped, the mission sadly ended in Darra Thel-Thanis' death and Ferus blamed himself for her death. He left the Order and I've never heard from him since, not even during the Clone Wars, not even Obi-Wan and Siri, who learned from me that I had a crush on Ferus. I missed him badly and by the last year of the war, I had let go whatever hope I had of finding and reuniting with him," Anakin finished.

"Bloody hell," Ron remarked.

"But...But why he would try to find you now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione, I really don't know.. At first, when I heard his voice, I thought, it's good to be true. But then I realized that it is true and that was him.

"I wonder how long it will take him to find you here. Month, or two?" Harry asked.

"We'll see. Maybe there is a hope for me and Ferus to rekindle whatever had been lost between us. But let the time tell, as I am not that hopeful anymore nowadays," Anakin said with sorrow.

“Come an’ see what I’ve bin growin’,” said Hagrid as Harry, Ron and Hermione finished the last of their tea. 

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid’s house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder. 

“Gettin’ on well, aren’t they?” said Hagrid happily. “Fer the Halloween feast…should be big enough by then.”

“What’ve you been feeding them?” said Harry. 

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone. 

“Well, I’ve bin givin’ them — you know — a bit o’ help —”

Harry noticed Hagrid’s flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid’s old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn’t supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why — any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.

They returned to the castle after that, where Ron was told by Professor McGonagall that he would be polishing the Silver in the Trophy Room with Mr Filch, who was loathed by every student in the school.

"When I find that imp..." Anakin snarled to himself. He really blamed Dobby the House Elf for what had happened. Whatever Dobby's intentions were to seal the barrier, they did more harm than good.

"And for Mr Potter, I was informed that he has lessons with you, Anakin," McGonagall said. "I am also so very sorry to hear about what happened between you and Ferus Olin," she added, as she had heard from Hagrid of what had happened.

"I will be sparring with him in the abandoned classroom that i found as a practice. I will ensure his safety. And thank you for condolences. There is a hope that I and him may meet again," Anakin replied.

Harry felt a pity for Ron and agreed with Anakin about Dobby's intentions. That House Elf was causing problems for Harry and Ron. And even Hermione agreed with them, as she felt that something was very wrong here.

Later that evening, Harry and Anakin found an abandoned classroom to spar as for a practice. Anakin took out his violet lightsaber and Harry ignited his blue one.

Their blades clashed, as Harry focused. He had faint visions of the past of his ancestors fighting against one another, before Revan's quest and his eventual redemption to the Light Side and his love towards Bastila Shan.

The practice was fun, until Harry and Anakin were to walk back to their quarters for the night. They deignited their lightsabers, as Harry then heard something, that was different from Anakin's speech about the next lesson on the weekend.

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. 

_“Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…”_

"Harry?" Anakin asked, when he saw his cousin jump from something.

“That voice!” 

“Pardon?” said Anakin, looking puzzled. “What voice?” 

“That — that voice that said — didn’t you hear it?” 

Anakin looked astonished as he then responded: "That sounds very suspicous. Anyway, we'll do another sparring at the weekend here. I'll get you back to the Fat Lady portrait."

He led Harry back, before kissing him into forehead and he departed for his quarters for the night, as he was exausted himself.

It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn’t back yet. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited. Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room. 

“My muscles have all seized up,” he groaned, sinking on his bed. “Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. Anyway, how was the sparring between you and the Professor Jedi?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard. 

"Bloody Hell and he didn' hear that?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. “I don’t get it — even someone invisible would’ve had to open the door.”

“I know,” said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. “I don’t get it either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Snape had been fired, I cut the whole Mudblood section out and swapped it with the trigger for Anakin and Ferus Reunion storyline.


	6. Halloween Reunion

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid’s pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood’s enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.

It turned out that Snape was to get Malfoy on the team, but was denied, now that Snape had been been fired. Lucius demanded from the school board to rehire Snape, but was declined, as the bullying reached them and Albus told Lucius: "Snape favoured your son and other Slytherins and tormented other students for a decade, before Anakin's intervention, when Snape took it too far and verbally hurt Harry Potter in front of the former Jedi Knight at the start of the term.

"I demand that you fire that Half-Blood! He has been nothing, but a trouble!" Lucius snapped.

"I am afraid that it's not that simple. Let's just say that it was the will of the Force that he is here. I will remind you that Snape attempted to take 200 Points from Gryffindor and have Mr Potter banned from Quidditch over something that Mr. Potter didn't do at the start of this school year. The conversation is over and Anakin Skywalker is staying," Albus replied.

Anakin had been teaching his class on weekends and everyone, who was of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, got fair treatment and some even displayed the Force potential.

_"Oh, Ferus, I need your help. I've got a class to teach, and some of the Wizards and Witches gifted with the Force," Anakin spoke one evening, as he gave himself a wash in the shower. He was alone, so no one, including Harry could hear him._

_"Distressed? I am coming. I just need the confirmation of your whereabouts from Masters Kenobi and Jinn. I'll meet up on the Halloween day, so I will see you on that celebration" Ferus replied._

This frustrated Anakin to no end, thus he was seen in a very foul mood, when he encountered Harry in the Gryffindor Tower after the Quidditch practice.

"Hope that you didn't get caught by that angry Squib. I just encountered Nick and he gave me this letter, that is a rejection. He even invited me to his Deathparty. Seriously, who in their right mind would want to celebrate their own death?" Anakin asked.

In the end, they chose not to attend and let the ghosts to their own celebration.

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry and Anakin were eager to meet up with Ferus Olin, who was coming to Hogwarts that evening. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid’s vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

They sat down in the Great Hall, and had a great evening, until, Harry could hear echoes of the distress in the Force.

_"Anakin...Come...where I...A bloody...on...wall."_

Anakin was seen speaking with Albus at the High Table, as he stood up.

"Of course," he quietly replied, as Anakin ran out of the hall, but not before he told others as of why he was leaving, a meeting with someone.

"Is he really here then?" Hermione asked.

"I'll follow Anakin to find out," Harry replied.

"Wait for us!" Ron exclaimed as he and Hermione stood up and ran after Harry to follow Anakin. But as they ran to meet up to with him, Harry heard it.

_“…rip…tear…kill…”_

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in the abandoned Classroom, when he and Anakin sparred with their lightsabers.

He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway. 

“Harry, what’re you —?” 

“It’s that voice again — shut up a minute —”

_“…soo hungry…for so long…”_

“Listen!” said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

_“…kill…time to kill…”_

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn’t matter?

“This way,” he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.

“Harry, what’re we —” 

“SHH!” Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: _“…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!”_

His stomach lurched — “It’s going to kill someone!” he shouted, and ignoring Ron’s and Hermione’s bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. 

“Harry, what was that all about?” said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. “I couldn’t hear anything…” 

"Anakin, can you translate writing?" a male voice asked.

They looked ahead to see Anakin, and a young man, who wore light robes with a lightsaber on his belt. He had brown hair with a gold streak, while his eyes were brown.

"Anakin?" Harry asked.

"Thank the Force you're here, Harry. I came as fast as I could. I know that you've heard the echoes. I've heard the full message. For the Force's sake, you could have arranged the meeting elsewhere," Anakin grumbled.

"I've heard the voice once again. And who is that with you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that's Ferus Olin with me," Anakin happily replied as he embraced his friend.

"Save the pleasantries for later, Anakin. Look up there at the writing," Ferus said as he pointed at the writing on the wall above them.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!**

Ferus then approached something, that was handing on the torch bracket. "She is...both alive and somewhat dead. Anakin, we need to get help!" he exclaimed.

It was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker’s cat. She was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

"She is still alive, but something froze her. I am getting Grandmaster Dumbledore," Anakin said as he used the Force to send a message to the Headmaster. He soon arrived and saw them trying to figure out what was wrong with the cat.

"I will bring you to my office immediately," Albus said.

"Just make sure that Filch doesn't accuse us of 'murdering' his cat," Anakin replied as they went to the Headmaster's office.

At the Headmaster's office (The password was Tim Tam, which had Ferus and Anakin chuckle), Albus lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. 

The tip of Albus’s long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris’s fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. She had arrived with other teachers, including Horace Slughorn, who had returned from his retirement, while Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. 

“It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I’ve seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn’t there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…” 

"What a lunatic," Ferus whispered to Anakin.

Filch was sobbing, as his cat was dead to him. He attempted to attack Harry, Ron and Hermione, but he was going to be fired, as Ablus was going a sweep to end the bullying and received the complains from students about Filch. He would stay, until Mrs Norris would be revived. Professor Binns was banished and a professinal History of Magic teacher was going to be hired. Also, Albus and others would have ghosts talking about the eras, when they lived.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

“…I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou,” said Lockhart, “a series of attacks, the full story’s in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…” 

At last Albus straightened up. “

She’s not dead, Argus,” he said softly. 

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

“Not dead?” choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. “But why’s she all — all stiff and frozen?”

“She has been Petrified,” said Dumbledore (“Ah! I thought so!” said Lockhart). “But how, I cannot say. However, Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris.” 

“I’ll make it,” Lockhart butted in. “I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —” 

He got a cold look from everyone, including Slughorn, who said: "Albus, I will make a Mandrake Restorative Draught, as soon as the Mandrakes are ready."

Albus nodded and had Anakin with Ferus stay, while the trio departed from the Office.

"What he wants from them?" Ron asked.

"No idea. We will find out in the morning," Harry replied.

Anakin and Ferus were seen at the High Table together, as Ferus was now a second teacher in the same subject that Anakin taught.

"Bloody hell. That's some good changes indeed. At least your cousin won't get stressed," Ron said.

"Ron, that's for the best. And look how Anakin is happy with him," Harry remarked, as he felt the Force rejoicing, as the bond between Ferus and Anakin bloomed.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets, Ani?" Ferus whispered.

"No idea, but we will find out," Anakin replied, as they returned to their meal. Trouble was not far, as the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match was coming close and one House Elf would try to make Harry see and go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter for today, before the story will be updated in a few days after that.


	7. The Rouge Bludger

Ever since the attack on Mrs Norris, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Anakin and Ferus had been trying to find out what the Chamber of Secrets was, as they were investigating together, what the secret could the school have.

"Have you tried to catch that imp, that you are seeking?" Ferus whispered to Anakin.

"I am, but he is very sneaky. I bet 100% that he sealed the barrier, which had Ron flying on that car. It was a bedlam. When I get my hands on Dobby, he will regret that he even met Harry," Anakin replied with a whisper.

Ferus was also questioning Lockhart's teaching, just like Anakin, as Harry had to play a lot of roles. Albus heard the complaints from them and asked them to keep an eye on Lockhart and he promised that he would fire Lockhart, if he was exposed as a fraud.

"That's at least good. We got one clue to him being a fraud, his teaching," Ferus replied.

To try to find out who was the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione got the idea of brewing the Polyjuice Potion, a potion that allowed a user for an hour to transform into someone else. With the premission of Lockhart, she got the Moste Potente Potions book, which was in the Restriction Section. Harry remembered that he had to sneak there, while wearing his dad's Invisibility Cloak last year, when he was seeking out the information on Nicholas Flamel.

The Golden Trio and the Force Duo were now in the Girls' Dormitory, where a ghost of Moaning Myrtle was residing. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the three of them bent over the dampspotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head. 

“Here it is,” said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. 

“This is the most complicated potion I’ve ever seen,” said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. “Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass,” she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. “Well, they’re easy enough, they’re in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves…Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don’t know where we’re going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that’ll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into.” 

“Excuse me?” said Ron sharply. “What d’you mean, a bit of whoever we’re changing into? I’m drinking nothing with Crabbe’s toenails in it —” 

Hermione continued as though she hadn’t heard him.

“We don’t have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…” Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who had another worry. 

They would have to obtain the components that were not available from the students cupboards. And he doubted that Professor Slughorn would let them get those components easily.

"What choice do we have? Draco Malfoy could attack other Muggle-Borns, while the potion is being brewed. And we have a month to make it, before we have the answers," Anakin said.

Before they parted ways, Ferus said: "Harry, we are coming to the match. I get the feeling that it will be a trouble, so we will be watching."

Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He remembered Ferus' words and was glad that Anakin and Ferus would be there to watch, in case something would go horribly wrong.

At least the good news was that Slytherins still had the normal brooms and Malfoy was barred from the team, so the Gryffindor had the high chance of winning.

As eleven o’clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood’s usual pre-match pep talk. Today, it was different.

"The Slytherins fortunately have the normal brooms, as Draco Malfoy's Rich Daddy attempted to bribe Dumbledore and get him into the team and get them better brooms, but Headmaster Dumbledore barred these attempts. We trained hard and Harry, I've heard that Professors Skywalker and Olin are here to watch. Do you know why?"

"Ferus told me that he sensed that today's match will be a trouble, so they are here to keep an eye, in just case," Harry replied.

"Wise. I see how Anakin deeply cares for you, Harry. We will show him, that you are best Seeker. He will be in the seventh heaven after this match, if all goes well," Wood said.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

Harry would have to find of where Anakin and Ferus were sitting in the today's match, while he would be on the broom.

“On my whistle,” said Madam Hooch. “Three…two…one…” 

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"Harry!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Anakin, who was sitting in one of tall stands. Ferus was watching and both of them waved.

Harry had no time to wave back as at that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

“Close one, Harry!” said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again. H

arry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry’s head. 

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible… Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

“Gotcha!” Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed. 

"Are Bludgers meant to chase one player during a match?" Ferus asked.

"No. Harry told me that the Bludgers go around and try to knock off the players from their brooms. Something or someone had tampered with that Bludger!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ferus sensed the danger coming to Angelina Jonhson and had one of the twins help her and thus, she scored. Gryffindor was still ahead of Slytherin, despite the jinxed Bludger chasing Harry.

"One of you, keep the other Bludger away from the others and try to knock the Slytherins with it. The other, help Harry! Professor Skywalker is right about the tampered Bludger!" Wood said, when a short timeout was taken.

Once the match resumed, George would help the others on his team, while Fred would be busy with the rouge Bludger that was still after Harry. The Slytherin Seeker had missed the Golden Snitch and Harry went after it.

"Harry, watch out!" Alicia Spinnet shouted.

The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Despite this, he still went after the Snitch. He took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand. 

“Aha,” he said vaguely. “We’ve won.” 

And he fainted. 

He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, and he saw Ferus and Anakin running up to him.

"Harry, thank the Force. That was great flying, despite that Bludger. It's being locked away by Fred and George," Anakin said as he held Harry close. They could see the Weasley Twins wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight. 

Harry held the Snitch and Anakin smiled as he took a look at the ball. He wore a glove, so he could hold it, before he passed back to Harry.

"They use the new one each match. I swallowed the one that I caught in my first match," Harry said, to which Anakin chuckled.

Lockhart attempted to approach Harry and use supposedly the healing charm, only to be stopped by Ferus, had ignited his lightsaber and had Lockhart backing away from the duo.

"I was just going to..."

"I've heard of your blabbing, Mr Talk a Lot and No Action. Let the professional healer handle Harry's injury, before you matters worse," Ferus snarled.

Lockhart backed away as many chuckled. They were frustrated by Lockhart, which Albus noticed as well. "Very well noted, Ferus. Please take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing. I will have the talk with Gilderoy about this."

Ferus and Anakin nodded, as Harry let go of the Snitch and he was carried by the duo. Gryffindors cheered for Harry, as the team had won, except for Harry getting a few broken bones.

Madam Pomfey was happy that Harry was brought immediately and she would mend his bones in no time. Using the healing charm, she mended his bones and he was discharged.

He came to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he was showered with treats, as they celebrated the victory with sweets and Butterbear.

However Ferus and Anakin were staying in the Hospital Wing, as Pomfrey offered Anakin to regrow his right arm and he agreed, as it had some residue of the Dark Side. He lost his arm, when he dueled his father's former Master, Dooku, who had left the Jedi, after his former Padawan nearly died on Naboo, when Anakin was nine.

Anakin's prostetic arm was severed and he drank several potions after the clay arm was made through magic. Then, he screamed and thrashed, as Ferus and Madam Pomfrey held him down. Once the pain dulled down, the mediwitch said: "You need to stay here for a few days, so the limb will heal."

"Of course. I will stay here to be at Anakin's side. I will also inform Harry about Anakin's short absence. Speaking of which, here are some treats from the celebration," Ferus agreed, as he gave Anakin some sweets. They even got one of the cards, which they agreed that they would start collecting.

Harry came immediately to visit his cousin, who was now sleeping in the bed. His right arm was now a flesh one and Madam Pomfrey allowed him to stay. Harry and Ferus had fallen asleep in the chairs that have been turned into the beds, so they could rest tonight with Anakin.

Later that night, Anakin woke up to see Ferus and Harry cornering a little creature with their lightsabers (Harry didn't take out his wand). It was small, had tennis sized ball and he recogonized it, it was Dobby.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby didn't know that Harry Potter would be flying on the ship to get to the school!" the little House Elf exclaimed.

"So, you're the one who closed the barrier to the platform! You've got a family in trouble, as Ron Weasley had to fly the car, you pest. You nearly got a student of this academy expelled!" Ferus snarled, as he realized that Dobby was behind the closed barrier.

“Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —” 

"Your Bludger?!" Anakin exclaimed. "You nearly had Harry killed, you bastard! You are lucky that he had a few broken bones in his arm!"

“Not kill him, sir, never kill him!” said Dobby, shocked. “Dobby wants to save Harry Potter’s life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!” 

"Well, you've done enough damage instead. You'd better leave and stop trying to save Harry or I am having someone investigate this. Harry knows how to protect himself and the Force will ensure that, not some pest, who is absolutely delusional," Ferus warned to which Harry nodded.

Then, a spirit of a woman and a man, who were Bastila Shan and Revan appeared. "Dobby, Harry has faced dangers last year and he will prevail in whatever is coming ahead. With the help from friends and family, he will succeed, where otherwise, he would have failed, had not Anakin intervened," Bastila spoke as Revan then added:

"Be warned, the monster is a serpent, that kills with its gaze. It's hiding in the Chamber of Secrets."

They then vanished back to the Force.

"Harry Potter is brave, so he must be careful. Dobby must go," the Little House Elf said, as the footsteps could be heard. All three of them slumped back into the beds, as they pretended to be asleep, as Anakin looked at the door to watch, because he was curious at what was going on.

Next moment, Albus was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed. 

“Get Madam Pomfrey,” whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry’s bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“What happened?” Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed. 

“Another attack,” said Dumbledore. “Minerva found him on the stairs.” 

“There was a bunch of grapes next to him,” said Professor McGonagall. “We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Anakin, Ferus and Harry.” 

Harry’s stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. 

It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. 

“Petrified?” whispered Madam Pomfrey. 

“Yes,” said Professor McGonagall. “But I shudder to think…If Albus hadn’t been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate— who knows what might have—”

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin’s rigid grip.

“You don’t think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?” said Professor McGonagall eagerly. 

Dumbledore didn’t answer. He opened the back of the camera.

“Good gracious!” said Madam Pomfrey. 

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

“Melted,” said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. “All melted…” 

“What does this mean, Albus?” Professor McGonagall asked urgently. 

“It means,” said Dumbledore, “that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.” 

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

“But, Albus…surely…who?” 

“The question is not who,” said Albus, his eyes on Colin. “The question is, how…” And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall’s shadowy face, she didn’t understand this any better than he did.

Harry, Anakin and Ferus knew, the school was under a grave danger and they would have to find the one responsible for now two attacks, before anyone else was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A last chapter for today.
> 
> Stay Safe and may the Force be with you


	8. The Duelling Club and the next attack

In the morning he was to leave the Hospital Wing after the few days of the bedrest from regrowing a lost half of his right arm, he was testing the regrown limb. He also looked up to see Colin, but he was blocked from view by the high curtains.

"Have all the privacy you need, the young one," he said calmly, but he was worried about the attacks. He wondered what could petrify a cat and a person, but at least there would be a cure in a couple of months, as the mandrakes were tended to (Anakin actually visited the greenhouse, when Harry showed him the screeching plants). And Anakin wondered how the plants that screamed like babies would cure Colin and Mrs Norris.

Harry and Ferus were absent, so he would look for them after he left. Once Madam Pomfrey saw that he was awake, she came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers to check her work herself.

“All in order,” she said as he clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed. “When you’ve finished eating, you may leave as I am sure that Mr Potter and others have missed you, my friend."

Anakin finished his breakfast, changed to his robes and left the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Tower, as he was sure that Harry and Ferus told Ron and Hermione about Dobby and Colin. But, they weren't there and he realized where they could be, the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

So, he ran to there and found them there. He knocked on the stall and said: "Guys, it's me, Professor Skywalker! I was discharged from the Hospital Wing and I came to you as soon as I could."

The door opened and he squeezed inside to see an old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Anakin they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a speciality of Hermione’s.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked, as Anakin took off the glove. The Golden Trio saw that it was a flesh one and no longer metallic. Ferus was in another stall and had to stand on the toilet to watch from his spot.

"What did Madam Pomfrey do to regrow it?" Ron asked.

"I think she used potions and Skele-Grow to do it," Hermione said.

"She did. She shaped my new arm with a clay model, after Ferus severed the metallic one. Then, she gave me potions, that were bitter in the taste. The pain after that was very excruciating, more than from any torture I experienced..."

"Or the loss of the arm in the first place," Harry finished, which had Anakin remember the duel between him and Count Dooku.

"Yeah. At least I am fully flesh once more. I know that you've heard of the attack and Dobby," Anakin said.

"Ferus told us. Also, who were the ghosts?" Hermione asked.

"My ancestors, Revan and Bastila Shan, but they are actually called Force Ghosts" Harry replied.

"And remember Revan's words, which were "Be warned, the monster is a serpent, that kills with its gaze. It's hiding in the Chamber of Secrets.", Harry? He gave us a potential clue about the monster of the Chamber," Ferus said.

"I'll read in the library and then we'll talk with Professor Dumbledore, once I find out about what we are dealing with," Hermione said as she then stopped brewing the potion and asked Ferus to repeat the clue.

"Good idea," Ron said as he turned to Harry. “I at least thank your ancestors for stopping Dobby from any further attempts and giving us a clue about the beast. At least their wisdom will pull us through this."

"And we no longer have to rob Professor Slughorn's private stores. So, I will be searching the library for the information and I will use the clue about the monster," Hermione said as she wrote down the words that Ferus told her on the piece of parchment.

"At least we won't have to deal with any rule breaking. Are you staying on Holidays, or are you coming home?" Anakin asked, as he and Ferus already told themselves that they would be staying.

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. 

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a   
pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked. 

“They went for Filch first,” Neville said, his round face fearful. “And everyone knows I’m almost a Squib.” 

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list, as they would stay for the investigation, that was now in the library, as Anakin did assure them that Malfoy wasn't behind the attacks.

They had returned the ingredients that they hadn't used and were now in the library, but so far, no luck. Hermione told them. Anakin and Ferus were in a grim mood, the longer the identity of the monster remained unknown, the new attack could occur soon enough.

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited. 

“They’re starting a Dueling Club!” said Seamus. “First meeting tonight! I wouldn’t mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…” 

“What, you reckon Slytherin’s monster can duel?” said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest. 

“Could be useful,” he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. “Shall we go?” 

Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o’clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. 

“I wonder who’ll be teaching us?” said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. “Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it’ll be him.” 

“As long as it’s not —” Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum. 

Anakin and Ferus were also present, as they would watch the Professor Fraud. Ferus got a young First Year Hufflepuff as his student, as she displayed the Force powers along with Magic and she was his Padawan. Her name was Amanda Hinde and she had black hair and grey eyes.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called “Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

“Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works."

"We'll see if those published works are true," Ferus whispered to Anakin, as they meant to make a club to train the Force Sensitive students, only for the fraud to overturn it, which frustrated Ferus.

Lockhart had called up someone for the demonstration and cried “Expelliarmus!” There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light, but the student wasn't hit or disarmed.

Many laughed, as Ferus said to Anakin: "That charm is meant to disarm, but he can't even cast that properly." Anakin also noticed that he was holding onto the book, which had a note as the bookmark.

"Alright, that was an oppssie. Let's get to the actual part, the instructive. I will pair Mr Longbottom and Weasley. Mr Potter, you shall go against Mr Malfoy," Lockhart said as the pairs went up on the tables.

"With the broken wand? Master Olin, Ron will disarm himself, that's for sure," Amanda remarked.

And she was correct. When Ron shouted "Expelliarmus!" he was the one sent back. Same was with Neville.

"One has a broken wand, another has a used one! I am taking this issue to Minerva tonight, since they are both Gryffindors," Anakin said, but he then turned to watch Harry and Malfoy, as something mysterious was to happen.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, “Serpensortia!”

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

“Allow me!” shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn’t sure what made him do it. He wasn’t even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, “Leave him alone!” And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn’t attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn’t have explained. 

He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared. 

“What do you think you’re playing at?” he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Ferus and Anakin contacted Albus Dumbledore through the Force and he had arrived immediately. He waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. 

"Lockhart, I will have to speak with you yet again. This club was organized by Professors Skywalker and Olin, as they were meant to teach the Force Sensitive students in some useful techniques, in quest they would lack a wand. Yet, you proved to be a complete showoff..."

Anakin, Ferus and Amanda left the hall with Harry and went to the quarters, to which Ron had followed them.

“You’re a Parselmouth. Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron asked.

"A what?" Harry, Anakin and Ferus asked.

“Harry, you are a Parselmouth!” said Ron. “You can talk to snakes!” 

“I know,” said Harry. “I mean, that’s only the second time I’ve ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story. And it was before I found out being a Wizard and a year, before I met Anakin. I bet loads of people here can do it.”

“Oh, no they can’t,” said Ron. “It’s not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad.” 

"How it's bad?" Anakin asked. He still remembered that he had to tell Minerva McGonagall about two of her Lion cubs using a broken and a used wands.

“What’s bad?” said Harry, starting to feel quite angry.

“What’s wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn’t told that snake not to attack Justin —” 

“Oh, that’s what you said to it?”

“What d’you mean? You were there — you heard me —”

“I heard you speaking Parseltongue,” said Ron. “Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —” 

"Through the Force, we heard the same. We could barely translate it, so it spooked us," Ferus remarked. 

Harry gaped at him. 

“I spoke a different language? But — I didn’t realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?” 

"Ron, what's so bad about Parseltongue?" Anakin asked.

"Salazar Slytherin was able to talk to snakes and that's why Slytherin's symbol is a serpent. And now the whole school’s going to think you’re his great-great-greatgreat-grandson or something —” 

“But I’m not,” said Harry, with a panic he couldn’t quite explain. 

"I highly doubt that Harry is his descendant, look at his lineage that dates back to the Old Republic Era, which had survived, until now. In fact, my ancestor through my mother was a Skywalker and the Exile during that Era. He survived the conflict to have family of his own and my lineage lasted until this era," Anakin said as they then parted ways. Ferus still held onto the book, as he was seen then writing into his diary.

That night, Harry was visited by Bastila, who warned him that the next attack was just around the corner and that Ferus held the key for stopping the beast.

The next morning, Anakin approached Minerva about the wand problem and she replied: "I will owl Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom's families about the wands. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"I will go and look for Ferus. He said that he was going to find Justin Finch-Fletchley with Amanda's help. See you later!" he said as he left her office.

He used the Force to look for Ferus and the signature felt hollow, as he ran into the corridor which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.

He looked down and was horrified at what he saw-It was Ferus and Amanda, who were rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on their faces, their eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. That wasn't all, as Anakin also saw Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Amanda and Ferus’.

Ferus had the book and a diary and his lightsaber was on the floor. Anakin picked up the lightsaber and placed it on his belt. He then used the Force to contact Madam Pomfrey about the new attack.

She arrived soon and she was horrified at the three new victims, as she then had called people to bring the three victims to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, Ferus. When I find the one, who is responsible for this, I will deal with them," he said, as he watched Poppy carried three more people to the Hospital Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Justin, I had Ferus attacked. But of course, Headless Nick saved both himself and Ferus.


End file.
